Seek Peace?
by NightRaven713
Summary: A story that takes place about 18 years after the Dinotopia movie. My first Dinotopia fic. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

*Hi, fellow Dinotopia fans! Breathe deep, seek peace. This is my first Dinotopia story. Like the summary said, it takes place about 18 years after the movie. It'll probably be long, but there is sort of a plan to the whole thing. Anyway. Reviews encourage me, so please review. Thanks!*  
  
Rachel awoke, as usual; to Zippo's gentle shaking. Normally he had to pull her out of the bed, but not that day. She got up quickly, to the Saurian's great surprise.  
  
"Well, you seem energetic this morning. Any particular reason?" The stenonychosaurus asked, opening her window blinds. Zippo Stenosaurus, the librarian of Waterfall City, was the life partner of Rachel's mother.  
  
"Duh, Zippo! Mother said she'd give me an egg of my own today! My life partner, maybe," she says, grabbing clothes out of her closet. "Even though I don't have a habitat yet." She gave an excited little hop. "I wonder what it will be! An ankylosaurus? Or a c chasmosaurus like Twenty- six. Or maybe even a stenonychosaurus like you!"  
  
Zippo smiled. "Maybe."  
  
Rachel looked at him suspiciously. "You know, don't you? Mother told you. I know you know. Come on, tell me!!!"  
  
"No, no, no. You will find out soon enough. Now, hurry and get dressed, and come to the hatchery. Your parents, as well as Twenty-six and I, shall await your arrival." He turned and left the room so she could change into her work clothes.  
  
Rachel changed in record time and ran towards the hatchery. "Hi Brandy!" She called to a brachiosaurus she passed, who grunted a friendly reply in Saurian, followed by a question.  
  
"Not right now, I gotta get to the hatchery. But I'll be happy to go skyhopping later. Bye for now!" She hurries to the hatchery, immediately slowing when she got there. She knew that you needed to be quiet in the hatchery. She was greeted by her father and Twenty-six, his chasmosaurus life partner.  
  
"Del took chal mada, Twenty-six. Hi dad," Rachel greeted them happily, using Saurian to speak to the chasmosaurus. She hugged first her father, and then Twenty-six.  
  
"You ready to get your Saurian partner?" her father, Karl Scott, asked, smiling.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Then let's go find your mother and Zippo." They walked down the stairs, followed by an excited Twenty-six.  
  
Marion Scott, Rachel's mother, and her life partner Zippo waited in the incubation room. "Zippo tells me you're quite excited," Marion says with a smile. "Well, I won't keep you waiting." She walks to where the eggs were kept and picked one up. "This one's yours, Rachel." She held it out to her daughter.  
  
Rachel took it carefully. "Wow. what is it? A girl or a boy? And what type of dinosaur is it?"  
  
"He's a stenonychosaurus," Zippo told her happily.  
  
Rachel cradled the egg in her arms. "I knew it." She smiles. "My life partner. Thanks, Mom, Dad, Zippo, Twenty-six."  
  
Marion smiles. "You are welcome."  
  
Rachel looked at the egg, then up at her parents. "I can't wait until it hatches."  
  
Karl smiled, remembering how Twenty-six had been when she was a baby. Fun, but a troublemaker. "Neither can I," he told his daughter, grinning slightly. "Neither can I." 


	2. Chapter 2

*Hi again! No reviews.does anyone read Dinotopia fics? Oh, well. This hasn't been up for long, and people will like it more when the series comes out. Anyway. Breathe deep, fly high. For those who wonder, in the last chapter, Rachel was 14. This chapter has different characters and may not seem to be related at all, but it will all end up coming together and making sense. So, hope you like!*  
  
Kara stared out over the canyon for a moment, enjoying the view. She then began climbing again, but not before looking down to make sure Rainbow was still there. Her mother's skybax always stayed nearby while she climbed, to make sure she didn't fall. She smiled.  
  
Her mother, Romana Denison Scott, was a master skybax pilot, almost up there with Unu. And her father, David Scott, was the first pilot to fly a pteranadon, and also a master pilot. She wanted nothing more then to join them, to fly with her own skybax and become a master pilot.  
  
Rainbow's questioning screech shook her out of her daydreams of flight. "I'm ok, Rainbow," she called to the skybax, then continued climbing. Rock climbing was as close as she could get to flying right now, and she loved it. It took concentration, skill, and courage, and she had ample amounts of each. Hand, foot, hand, foot, finding every hidden dent, every little outcropping that could be used as a support, a foothold or handhold. It was something not everyone could do, and she prided herself in her expertise with the activity.  
  
Kara finally reached her destination, a smooth platform of rock very near the top of one of the canyon walls. She stretched out on the rock, laying on her stomach and watching skybax fly through the canyon. She smiled as Rainbow joined them, though staying near the rock platform so that Kara couldn't 'sneak' away while she wasn't looking.  
  
"One day, I'll fly a skybax. Or maybe even a pteranadon!" Kara vowed, sealing the promise to herself by carving a small skybax outline into the rock with a sharp stone she kept. She would be a master pilot.just as soon as she turned 18. Four more years, and she could be assigned to the sky and begin her training. "I can't wait," she said, finishing the carving and looking back out at the skybax. "The day I fly will be the best day of my life." 


End file.
